ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Morning - Kioshi and Erik: invisiboys
Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:00 PM Erik rushed through the hallway, still in his PJ trousers, having slept through his alarm.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:02 PM Kioshi is in the kitchen staring at the food. Unsure if he's really allowed to eat it. He jumps slightly at the sound of someone else and goes invisible Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:04 PM Erik showers and dresses quickly before rushing down to the kitchen to make some toast. When he enters the kitchen he doesn't notice anything out of place. "Get your shit together, it's your first day,” he mutters to himself.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:08 PM Kioshi is waiting invisibly for him to leave, teleporting around to avoid him and eventually deciding to just leave without breakfast. He turns visible again at the exit of the kitchen and starts to sneak away. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:12 PM Erik hears light footsteps and glances over shoulder, seeing Kioshi leaving. "Don't leave on my account, I'm not the only one who needs to eat," He chuckles. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:13 PM Kioshi jumps and slowly walks back into the kitchen, Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:15 PM "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. My name's Erik," he says holding out his hand. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:16 PM "Kioshi." He reluctantly holds out his hand for a shake Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:18 PM Sensing Kioshi's hesitation, Erik quickly and lightly shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you." At that moment the toaster pops with his toast. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:20 PM Kioshi hunches his shoulders and peers at the toast... then shakes his head to himself Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:22 PM Erik quickly plates is toast and glances around the kitchen, frowning. "I don't suppose you know what the jam is in here?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:23 PM Kioshi shakes his head "Sorry." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:28 PM "No worries," Erik replies. He opens the fridge and grabs butter instead. "So, what brought you to this place?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:29 PM "Ian recommended I come." Kioshi says, hesitantly. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:34 PM "Who's Ian?" He asked, starting to eat toast, before Kioshi can answer he bats himself in the head. "Is there anything you want to eat?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:35 PM "Am I allowed?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:36 PM Erik blinks at him. "Of course you are, the kitchen is communal and for everyone." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:37 PM "Are you sure?" Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:41 PM "Yes, I promise you won't get in trouble or anything." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:42 PM "Okay." Kioshi moves to make his own toast Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:47 PM Erik checks the coffee machine and lets out a sound of relief upon seeing that there is still fresh coffee inside. He pours himself a mug and holds it up, "do you want one too?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:49 PM "No, thank you." Kioshi whispers Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 2:50 PM Erik nods and puts the coffee back, taking a grateful sip. He checks the time. "We should probably hurry. Last thing we wanna do is be late to our first class," he laughs. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 2:52 PM Kioshi's toast finishes and he takes it eating with no butter or jam. He nods to Erik. Calixander the Fluttermouse-Last Monday at 3:00 PM Erik finishes his coffee and heads off with a wave, "just gonna grab my backpack." "If you want to wait we can find class together. Don't feel like you have to though," he adds with a quick smile. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 3:02 PM Kioshi nods, finishing his toast as he waits for Erik May 23, 2018 Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 8:50 AM They walked away from the house in companionable silence at first. "Sorry, I got distracted before, whose Ian?" Erik asked. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:52 AM "He... I stayed at his house for a while before coming here." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 8:53 AM "So, he's like family?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:54 AM "I... not really." Kioshi is trying to dodge the questions Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 8:56 AM "Oh, okay." Erik thought to himself for moment. "Is there a specific class you're looking forward to?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:57 AM Kioshi shakes his head Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 8:58 AM "Not much of a talker?" Erik laughed. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:59 AM Kioshi nodded Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:02 AM "Fair enough," he replied. "I'm dreading combat class myself. Never been in a fight in my life," he chuckled. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:04 AM Kioshi looks down, frowning Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:07 AM "If there's a class on getting drunk and high, I'll probably ace that," he continued with a quiet laugh. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:09 AM Kioshi frowns deeper Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:10 AM "Sorry," he says. "I tend to ramble without thinking." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:13 AM "No I'm sorry." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:15 AM "What do you think of the others in the house? I've only met my roommate and they seem cool." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:16 AM "I- I don't know." Calixander the Fluttermouse-Yesterday at 9:20 AM "Fair enough. I'm sure we'll all get to know each other soon enough." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 9:21 AM Kioshi nods Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Sir Calix Roleplay Category:Kioshi Roleplay Category:Erik Roleplay